


【授翻/奇异铁】Late Nights + Caffeine = A Sleepy Wizard

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Tony Stark Has A Heart, supportive boyfriends, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Stephen做了场噩梦，Tony用咖啡因和分散注意力的方法来给他以支持。





	【授翻/奇异铁】Late Nights + Caffeine = A Sleepy Wizard

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Late Nights + Caffeine = A Sleepy Wizard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889692) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：伙计们这是简短而甜蜜的一篇！最近之前的三篇都略长，所以我觉得我的缪斯可能冷静下来了一点。

很晚了。根据床头柜上的时钟显示此刻已将近凌晨三点。Stephen Strange躺在又宽敞又空荡的床上，盯着天花板，绝望地想要忽略双手的悸动。他刚刚从噩梦中惊醒，和他闭上眼后经常看到的恐怖情形相比这应该也算不上什么，但三番五次重温撞击的场景仍然让他浑身发抖。更糟糕的是醒来后他发现自己只有一个人，除了斗篷在床边盘旋了一会儿，确认了他身体状况良好之后很快就消失了。他觉得倘若这只是他在圣所度过的又一个普通的夜晚，那他也不会迷茫，但是他原本期望Tony就在身边，期望他的存在能让自己安心的，

Stephen呻吟一声，强迫自己离开温暖的床铺伸展了下身子，眼睛扫视Tony乱糟糟的房间。没花多久他就找到了一件T恤和一套多余的汗衫，用魔法穿到了身上。他不想再动自己的手了。

Stephen很清楚Tony会在哪里，尽管更让他有点惊讶的是Tony目前显然是一点都还没睡过。对方大概会在工作间里滔滔不绝讲着自己最近痴迷的计划，诸如猎鹰的翅膀从技术上而言居然比钢铁侠装甲更符合空气力学也更优雅这一点有多讨厌。

通常Stephen并不介意Tony对发明的热情能让他一次在里面泡上好几天，但今晚是例外。今天是整整一周以来他们没有发信息和见到对方之后的第一次面对面地待在一起。晚餐很棒，聊得也很顺利，尽管他们已经一周没通过话了，而Tony的关注出乎意料地让Stephen觉得松了口气。那晚Stephen其实并没有期待很多，只是想和男朋友一起睡着而已；但几个小时之后事实证明这好像不可能了。Stephen依然没有介意，直到现在，直到他脑海里瞬间翻涌过思绪万千。

他走向通往厨房的楼梯，试图忽略双腿上轻微的颤抖感觉，水和血液升腾闪烁的画面在他眨眼时浮现，金属嘎吱作响的声音仿佛在他脑中回荡。一到厨房他就毫不意外地发现灯还亮着，而水壶已经烧开准备泡上他平时喝的茶。他一醒过来Friday肯定立刻就知道了，Tony的技术现在已经实现了和他的身体与习惯出奇地同步。

Stephen坐下来等待，试图适应昏暗的灯光，很快就会明亮起来。不久，他就听到了从另一间房间的楼梯上传来急促的脚步声，以及Tony几乎是语无伦次的自言自语声。

Tony绕过拐角进到厨房里，Stephen努力忍住了不要嘲笑他脸上油腻的污渍、黑乎乎的手和脏兮兮的背心。然而，Tony的表情或许最能说明不仅是他的技术高度了解Stephen而已。Tony放慢了脚步走了过来，眉头因疲惫和担心紧紧皱起，因为他看到了爱人一如既往颤抖的双手。

“Stephen？Friday告诉我你起来了。”

他只是点了点头，因为累死累活干着活计的Tony看着实在有趣，他脑子里忍不住响起了恼人的细小声音，在说着他应该让他回去工作，因为他一开始就不介意对方待在那里。Stephen对这此感到有点惭愧。

Tony在岛台前停了下来。“怎么了？”

他知道Stephen更乐意直截了当的问题。但对方这回只是摇摇头，“只是一个噩梦Tony，你可以回去干活。”

Tony坐了下来，尽管Stephen清楚地知道是咖啡因为他提供了多余的能量。Tony嘴角勾起一个悲伤的微笑，该死他真是太了解自己了，Stephen想。“不，反正我是该休息一下了。我给你倒杯茶？”

Stephen有点讨厌这个问题，知道那是因为自己的手还在抖，但他又确实想要来杯茶。

Tony没有等他回答就自己动手去准备了。Stephen选择了盯着他们对面的玻璃幕墙，讨厌地发现在黑暗中他只看到了更多水的画面，另一阵痛苦的颤抖穿过了他的手。他知道大部分是心理上的感觉，但依旧觉得好像每根骨头都被碾碎压断了。

一个杯子放在他面前，一只手握住了他的手。Tony坐到他身边，令他瑟缩了一下。“车祸还是外星人，这次？”他喃喃道。

“车祸。”

Tony放开了手，Stephen有些失望。“睡不着了？”

Stephen又摇了摇头。

“好吧，”Tony突然站起来拉住Stephen的胳膊，这让Stephen瞪了他一眼。“那就跟我一起来工作间，我去搞点咖啡、水果，还有让你分散注意力的药来。”

他跟着去了，茶被忘在九霄云外，Stephen呼吸变得顺畅了，Tony是如此了解如何帮助他，这让他内心涌上了一些暖暖的东西。走进房间，他坐进了舒适的扶手椅里边，那里有毯子和一本书。书没有派上用场，因为Tony一边干活，一边和Stephen交流评论，正如Stephen愿意的那样。

时钟敲过了六点，这意味着再过三个小时Stephen就得回圣所去了，Tony停下来倒了一大杯热气腾腾的咖啡，然后递到他现在只是稍许颤抖的双手上。“尽量不要让Wong难过了，我们都知道你睡得很少，我不想再被他骂了。”Tony咧嘴笑了一下，带着困意眨了眨眼睛。

“我不作任何保证。”Stephen申明道，啜了口咖啡，努力让自己不要笑出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：希望大家喜欢这个小小的点子，希望我可以保持在忙碌的一周里继续写得更长一些。祝我好运吧！  
> 译者笔记：看多了抱在一起睡香香，偶尔也要一起熬个夜啦哈哈哈！


End file.
